Talk:Aa Xalmo the Savage
Can anyone confirm possibility of having a PH? A few people are killing Yagudo Sentinels. It's now been over 8 hours since last pop here. Aikar 09:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Something I've figured out, the reason people thought there was no place holder is because this is the campaign fighting spot. The surrounding mobs very often join in the fights and fight the NPCs (non campaign mobs). The NPC's may also kill the Yagudo Sentinel's and make the NM pop which will explain how it pops without anyone popping it. Same is likely true for zhuu buxu. -- Aikar 19:12, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I fought this in a small group yesterday as RDM/WHM (me), WHM/SCH and NIN/DNC. Yagudo Sentinel are indeed the placeholders and it can pop anywhere in the room. We were fortunate and it spawned right near the little tunnel (the one with the Imp at the bottom), where you can go down and fight safely. He seems weak to Elemental magic. I did a few Blizzard III for hate-keeping in MP equip and managed to do around 550 dmg each time. I know he's weak to Ice as are all Yagudo, but an NM of this level should have better resistance than Aa Xalmo had. He also does not use Dark Invocation often. In our fight, he used it once and did around 600 dmg. Aa Xalmo is also easy to Sleep. "Easy" is with around 300 Enfeebling magic, in MP equip and capped Enfeeling merits. I didn't get a single resist on Sleep (with /WHM I was surprised) and I cast it around 5-6 times to control hate or give our NIN a chance to breathe. He is also susceptible to Poison (II), Slow (II), Blind (II), Paralyse, Gravity (no resistance here at all) and most likely all Elemental debuffs. NIN/DNC will have a hard time keeping hate due to the fact that Aa Xalmo strips shadows so damn fast. Phalanx II helps greatly - both in helping the NIN keep hate and also for reducing potential MP-loss from repeatedly curing. Even with Animated Flourish it is difficult to keep hate. The fight is simple with very skilled and experienced people - which I was fortunate enough to be with! - straightforward and will last about 20-30 minutes if you only have one DD/tank. Happy bird-hunting! -- Orubicon 18:23, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Little correction. it used Dark invocation twice during the fight, first time it was above 60%, second it was around 40%. it seems to be able to use it whenever he wants but has a very low probability (he spamed the unequip TP move, sweep and protect mostly). i fought it as PLD/RDM with a BRD/WHM and we wiped @ 26% but we could have won (messed up invincible at some point). it has around 10k HP, blizzard IV for 1k did like 10%~ of its life. --Yuffy 12:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killed by a WHM/NIN, DRG/SAM, and a THF/NIN. :*Killable by three level 75s :**RDM, RDM, THF :**WHM/NIN, RDM/NIN, PLD/WAR :*Duoed 75 RDM & THF if players are very skillful. :*Can be duoed by two skilled 75 Beastmasters using the War Lynxs in the area. Kiting inside the tunnel at the bottom of H-8 of the same map, may be necessary at some points. Note: Bats that pop in the tunnel at night do NOT aggro and are just as useful as the Lynxs. ~Parku and Reddragon of Titan.~ :*Can be soloed by a very skilled Black Mage CerealkillerRagnarok 18:55, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :*Can be soloed by a skilled SCH75/RDM37- Logik00 Cleric-yokiko 09:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :*Can be duoed by a 75 BLM/RDM and a 75 BRD/WHM. :*Can be duoed by a 75 RDM/WHM and 75 BLM/RDM. :*Can be duoed by a 75 THF/NIN and 75 RDM/WHM, if players are very skillful. THF must use Perfect Dodge when the NM uses Hundred Fists. :*75 MNK/WAR seemed to only take counter hits from Aa Xalmo. :*75THF with 75RDM duoed with ease. SlowII, ParalyzeII, PhalanxII, Haste, and 5/5 Aura steal for buffing yourself with defense/warcry make the fight easy. If the THF uses well timed Ichi castings instead of Ni, you can save Ni for emergencies and TP moves. I turtle'd in EVA gear 90% of the fight, and had no problems. Did NOT use that Dark Invocation move; not sure why. Acid bolts proc'd, could not get bloody or sleep to proc. --Alchemadian Asura 18:23, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :*2/2 on camp/club. TH4 THF. --Alchemadian Asura 18:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Fight Notes: :*Uses Dark Invocation. (Does not seem to use this until it's HP has dropped below 50%) :*I have striked the above text, did Dark Invocation once in one fight today at 97% with no Doom on me. --Storytellar 10:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Has a very high Counter rate. :*Uses Hundred Fists. :*If you wipe after he Hundred Fists and re-engage, he will not 2 hour again. :**May not regain 2hour ability after 2 hours, did not use it entire fight, area had been empty for hours. :*Around 11,500 HP. :*If there's a Campaign Battle, will link with Campaign mobs and will attack NPCs. Strategy Notes: :*Killable by 3 lv 75 jobs. :** A mage job and a tank job is recommended :***RDM with SlowII, ParaII, and PhalanxII is equally useful, if not superior, with higher enfeebling and convert factored in. :*When he uses Hundred Fists, he can be slept using Elemental Seal, but just using Bind and waitng for it to wear off was easier, he still did resist sleep. Dark Invocation He uses this TP move sparingly, but does it actually have Additional Effect: Doom? Can someone verify that he is able to Doom people with this move, because he didn't in our fight. -- Orubicon 18:35, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I've killed it twice now, and only used Dark Invocation once on me. It did not give me Doom. --Chewzer 22:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Duo by 80 Pup/nin & 80 Brd/whm , was very easy , sleep from barde always had sucsess 5/5 , so sleep it during 2h was too weak Respawn Time Camped Aa Xalmo immediately after maint, killing 1-3 Sentinels every repop cycle. Took 6 hours to pop. I am editing the main page to reflect such.